


Clínica Particular (SasuSaku)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Às vezes, Sasuke se deixa ferir em batalha apenas para ser atendido pela Doutora Haruno.[ SasuSaku | Hentai | UN | Oneshot | Hospital | Canônico | 18+ ]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Clínica Particular (SasuSaku)

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma fanfic com conteúdo ADULTO.  
> Se você não gosta do tema, não leia!  
> Se curte hot, seja bem-vindx, e aproveite! ;)
> 
> Bom, como é de conhecimento geral, eu não consigo escrever hot do Sasuke com um braço só.... então, já sabem...
> 
> *obs.: todos os personagens nesta história têm dezoito anos ou mais. :)

O café fumegava, sua fumaça saindo sinuosa através da boca do pequeno copo plástico. Sakura fechou os olhos e aspirou o aroma ao aproximá-lo dos lábios, tentando relaxar.

Mais uma madrugada de plantão e ela largaria aquele trabalho insano no hospital. Já fazia duas noites que retornava para casa apenas para tomar banho e trocar de roupa, logo voltando correndo para as obrigações. Ainda se lembrava do semblante aborrecido de Sasuke quando ele tentara arrastá-la para a cama para fazerem amor, e ela - infelizmente - havia tivera de negar, abandonando-o seminu e com um grande bico emburrado sobre a cama de casal.

 _Uma pena,_ pensou. Do que adiantava ter um noivo tão lindo se nunca estava em casa para aproveitar o tempo com ele?

— _Doutora Haruno, apresente-se na sala doze. É uma emergência._ — a voz vinda do auto-falante preencheu a cafeteria do hospital de Konoha.

— Ah, não… — Gemeu frustrada, enfiando as mãos nos cabelos róseos, bagunçando ainda mais o coque solto que mal prendia os fios.

Mais uma vez, sua raríssima pausa no trabalho era interrompida. Por pior que fosse, já estava começando a se habituar com aquele rotina brutal - infelizmente, pois não queria se tornar uma _workaholic._ Bebericou apenas um pequeno gole do café, e jogou-o no lixo, lamentando aquele desperdício. Andava rápido e levemente irritada pelos corredores, seus passos guiando-a rumo à sala indicada, e praguejou mentalmente a falta de médicos no hospital.

Conversaria com Tsunade- _shishou_ e diria que precisavam montar um programa de formação de médicos. Aquilo já estava ficando ridículo e insuportável. Desviou de macas, cadeiras de roda e enfermeiros distraídos enquanto percorria o caminho, o jaleco serpenteando atrás de si, o crachá batendo contra seu peito com o movimento. O que seria àquelas horas? Algum idiota provavelmente tinha se queimado com o _katon._ Ou então um _chunnin_ se machucou tentando um _jutsu_ novo. Ou era Naruto, aquele paspalho, ferido após mais um de seus treinos exaustivos.

Quando finalmente alcançou a sala designada, Sakura mal olhou o paciente, irritada como estava, dirigindo-se diretamente ao balcão, onde alcançou as luvas cirúrgicas e máscara, e quando girou nos calcanhares, soltou um gritinho ao ver quem estava sentado sobre a cama.

— Bela recepção. — os olhos negros de Sasuke se estreitaram diante daquela interjeição exagerada. Apesar de ter o semblante sério, ele pareceu se divertir um pouco.

— Sasuke! — ela arfou, aproximando-se levemente chocada da maca onde ele se sentava, aguardando sua chegada. — O que está fazendo aqui?! — indagou confusa. E então, ele virou o rosto, mostrando o perfil que antes ela não era capaz de ver, e o sangue que vertia de seu supercílio aberto deixou-a exasperada, fazendo com que se aproximasse rapidamente dele. — Ah, _kami-sama,_ você está ferido! O que aconteceu, Sasuke? Como fez isso?!

A expressão de puro choque e horror dominou seu rosto enquanto segurava o queixo do homem com seus dedos delicados e o fazia inclinar a cabeça para ver melhor o ferimento. Um sorriso cínico brotou nos lábios finos dele, erguendo os cantos suavemente enquanto o Uchiha acompanhava seus movimentos.

— Não é nada demais, Sakura. — Ele a estudou à sua frente, parecendo divertir-se com sua preocupação. — Não seja tão desesperada—

— Tire as mãos. — Resmungou, afastando a mão que ele tencionava levantar para encostar na ferida. O corte era pequeno mas sangrava continuamente. — Você está com uma hemorragia… Como fez isso? — Murmurou.

— Fui atingido em batalha.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas, um vinco se formando entre elas. Não era como se Sasuke simplesmente fosse “ferido em batalha”. Ele era infinitamente melhor do que todos os ninjas ao redor e raramente precisava de qualquer tratamento. Não estando em suas loucas missões no exterior, Sakura não imaginava o Uchiha sendo ferido em tarefas cotidianas.

— Por quem? — indagou, soltando o rosto do noivo e dirigindo-se para a bancada para pegar os remédios e antissépticos para limpar o ferimento.

— Ninguém em especial. — Sasuke respondeu, entretido em observar o movimentos dos quadris dela sob o jaleco. — Um ninja qualquer. — emendou.

— Um ninja qualquer atingiu você? Como isso foi acontecer? — disse sem ocultar sua desconfiança, ainda de costas.

— Acontecendo. — desconversou.

— Está escondendo algo de mim, Sasuke? — voltando-se para o seu paciente, encaminhou-se até ele, carregando suas luvas e os remédios.

Viu-o bufar aborrecido. Sasuke passou a mão pelo cabelo, tirando os fios que insistiam em se grudar sobre o sangue que coagulava. Aquela mulher - _sua_ futura mulher - era teimosa e insistente ao extremo, o que o deixava louco. Ela parou frente a ele, colocando álcool sobre o algodão antes de aproximar-se e começar a limpar o corte na sobrancelha morena.

— Por que eu esconderia alguma coisa? — ele indagou, sério. Sakura sentia os olhos dele fixos em si enquanto permanecia compenetrada.

Seus olhos verdes encontraram os negros dele, e sentiu um leve arrepio. Seu noivo a fitava fixamente, pacientemente sentado e aguardando enquanto ela realizava seu serviço. Deixou a questão para lá, não valia a pena discutir com Sasuke, e também, ela não conseguia raciocinar com precisão quando ele a engolia com o olhar àquela maneira. Apenas limpou a garganta levemente, procurando se concentrar na tarefa, desviando os olhos das íris abissais.

Um sorriso leve curvou os lábios de Sasuke ao notar que havia ganhado a discussão. Ele sempre ganhava.

A _kunoichi_ continuou limpando o corte, vendo o sangue parar aos poucos e ele permaneceu quieto, sem emitir qualquer protesto. Apenas a estudava atentamente realizar seu trabalho, parecendo absorver cada movimento, analisar cada gesto cuidadosamente.

Aproximou-se mais dele, segurando-o pelo queixo novamente enquanto mirava para pingar o remédio sobre o ferimento, e assustou-se quando sentiu as mãos masculinas se fecharem acima de seu joelho, no início da coxa, e a alisarem de baixo para cima sensualmente, entrando por baixo da barra do vestido que usava sob o jaleco.

— S-Sasuke! — protestou, pulando para trás com o susto.

Um brilho de divertimento e malícia passou pelos orbes escuros.

— O que está fazendo?! — reprimiu-o. — Eu estou tentando trabalhar.

— Não estou fazendo nada. — Sasuke respondeu à sua reação exagerada. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, o que era um de seus gestos mais comuns.

— _Tch._ — ela bufou, voltando a colocar-se em frente a ele, sentindo sua respiração próxima e o calor dos joelhos que praticamente a prendiam entre suas pernas, sentado na maca em frente a ela como estava. Ela tinha as faces ruborizadas, um misto de aborrecimento e do prazer difícil de controlar. — Não faça nenhuma gracinha, está ouvindo?

— É claro.

Foi o ínfimo intervalo de um minuto até que ela sentiu uma das mãos dele a segurar firmemente no quadril, enquanto a outra se enfiava por baixo do vestido mais uma vez, daquela vez alcançando sua intimidade sobre a calcinha com velocidade avassaladora, que fez com que ela jogasse o frasco do remédio para longe e fechasse as pernas involuntariamente com a surpresa. Aproveitando seu momento de susto, Sasuke a puxou para si, a mão prazerosamente pressionada entre as coxas femininas e um sorriso ladino brincando em seus lábios.

— Sasuke! — ela bradou, ao mesmo tempo furiosa e excitada, espalmando as mãos contra os ombros masculinos, empurrando-o na intenção de se livrar. — O que você- _ah!_

Gemeu quando o sentiu tocá-la por cima do tecido, o outro braço a envolvendo pelas costas e a puxando para perto. Sasuke a beijou enquanto sorria, vendo-a tentar protestar, mas incapaz diante do prazer que sentia com os movimentos que ele realizava lentamente com a mão enfiada entre suas pernas.

— S-Sasuke, o que está f-fazendo? — ela indagou entre a respiração entrecortada, sentindo os dedos que brincavam alisando sua intimidade e a língua que lambia seu pescoço lançando um calafrio pela espinha. Sentiu-se sem forças para tentar se desvencilhar, seu noivo era perito em deixá-la à mercê de suas reações, conhecendo-a tão bem.

— Você está sempre muito ocupada trabalhando para dormir todas as noites do lado do seu noivo, como uma pessoa normal. — ele respondeu, ácido, e Sakura teria respondido à altura, mas suas pernas estavam bambas e ela não conseguia pensar corretamente. — Então eu dei um jeito de vir aqui encontrá-la.

Sakura comprimiu os olhos, sentindo as faces afogueadas, a mão que antes a segurava nas costas subiu por trás no vestido e apertou fortemente suas nádegas, enquanto a que a alisava entrou sob a calcinha, afundando-se entre os lábios molhados de prazer.

Ela o fitou. O _desgraçado_ divertia-se profundamente, deleitando-se com suas reações descontroladas, o prazer brincando em seu rosto aristocrático.

— Você tem sido uma menina má, Doutora Haruno. Deixando seu noivo se aliviar sozinho naquela enorme cama de casal… — Sasuke sussurrou, aproximando-se para beijá-la lentamente, mordiscando os lábios entreabertos por onde a respiração saía errática. — Sabe que eu não gosto disso, não sabe?

Ela apenas conseguiu anuir fracamente, afastando as pernas involuntariamente ao senti-lo penetrá-la com dois longos dedos. O entra e sai começou, primeiro lento, subindo e descendo dentro dela, abrindo espaço por seu comprimento, e depois ganhou força e ritmo, e Sakura podia sentir sua temperatura subindo progressivamente. Cravou as unhas nos ombros do Uchiha e gemeu sôfrega, sentindo a outra mão dele que alisava avidamente seu corpo, apertando com firmeza suas nádegas e coxas, e o rosto dele que roçava contra seu pescoço e colo, mordiscando e beijando sua pele alva, marcando-a em diversos pontos.

— M-mas Sas-Sasuke… — ela arfou. — E-estou no meio do… expediente… _ah…_ — seus olhos verdes, febris e estreitos com o desejo encontraram os negros dele, e ele sorriu, passando realizar movimentos mais rápidos, os dedos se encharcando dentro dela. — … M-me disseram que era u-uma emergência?

— É uma emergência. — ele respondeu, chupando a pele suave do pescoço feminino enquanto simultaneamente puxava a calcinha para baixo, deixando-a cair para os pés. Apenas a ouviu emitir um gemido rouco e baixo em protesto, mas logo afundava o rosto na curva dos seios que aparecia no decote leve, puxando-a para si com firmeza.

Sakura gemeu quando ele puxou para baixo seu vestido, expondo o mamilo cor-de-rosa, e o abocanhou enquanto a apertava contra si. No meio das pernas dele pôde sentir o volume que crescia, e sentiu-se tão imersa naquelas sensações que apenas conseguiu embrenhar as mãos nas madeixas negras, afundando os dedos no cabelos dele enquanto sentia a língua contornar sua aréola, lenta e repetidamente.

Quando ele sugou seu mamilo com mais força, Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás, inebriada com a sensação e Sasuke passou a língua entre seus seios, acariciando um deles com uma mão enquanto a segurava nas costas com a outra. Ficou em pé com um pulo, e abaixando-se em frente a ela, pegou-a no colo com surpreendente rapidez. Antes que Sakura pudesse se dar conta do que acontecia, ele havia invertido as posições, colocando-a sentada na maca, e a beijava impetuoso mais uma vez, colocando-se entre seus joelhos, fazendo com que abrisse as pernas generosamente.

Arrancou a túnica dele, puxando-a para cima, e quebraram o beijo apenas momentaneamente. Ela alisou o tórax liso e definido, arranhando o peitoral levemente com suas unhas, e sentiu-o arrepiar-se com a sensação, enquanto voltava a masturbá-la.

— Você está muito molhada. — provocou quando seus dedos encontraram a intimidade encharcada, e Sakura sentiu suas faces se afoguearem. Os dedos ágeis mergulharam entre as dobras de pele, encontrando seu clitóris, e então passaram a realizar movimentos circulares que lançavam ondas elétricas por seu corpo. — Gosta disso, doutora?

Sakura cravou mais as unhas na pele dele, o que arrancou um riso debochado da parte de Sasuke. _Diabos_ como ele adorava provocá-la. Desceu as mãos até a calça, sentindo o volume rígido dele, e após alisá-lo algumas vezes sobre o tecido, abriu a braguilha, deixando que a roupa caísse aos pés do moreno. Sasuke arfou contra sua boca quando ela começou a acariciá-lo sobre a roupa de baixo, passando a masturbá-la com mais avidez.

Sakura não pôde evitar suas pernas de se contraírem involuntariamente com o prazer crescente que sentia ao ter os dedos de Sasuke acariciando seu clitóris em círculos. Arfou, e querendo tocá-lo também, puxou a cueca abaixo com dificuldade, revelando o membro rígido dele. Agarrou-o e passou a realizar movimento de vai-e-vem com firmeza, sentindo-o pulsar entre seus dedos, o líquido transparente molhando a glande.

— _Ah,_ Sasuke… — murmurou contra os lábios dele. Sentir o comprimento dele entre suas mãos a estava deixando quase eufórica, e aqueles estímulos contra seu ponto mais sensível a faziam se contorcer sob o toque dele…. mas estava no meio do expediente, transando em uma sala do hospital. — Eu não—

Qualquer tentativa de protestar morreu com os toques dele que se intensificaram em seu meio. Ela arfou, o rosto em chamas, e passou a masturbá-lo com mais força.

— … O-o que estava dizendo? — Sasuke murmurou, a respiração entrecortada pelo prazer que sentia com a mão de Sakura que subia e descia por toda sua extensão. Com a outra mão, agarrou o rosto feminino, os dedos se afundando nas bochechas macias. — Não quer transar comigo agora, Sakura? — Ele indagou, fitando-a com aqueles olhos negros e intensos, febris de desejo.

Sakura sentiu uma onda de prazer percorrer seu corpo de maneira que a fez se contorcer para trás, jogando-se contra a cama. Ofegou algumas vezes, o prazer a deixando quase insana. Como Sasuke era capaz de deixá-la assim usando apenas uma mão, era algo que ela não era capaz de entender. Alcançaria seu ápice em breve.

— N-não é i-isso — falou entre arquejos. Como se viu incapaz de proferir qualquer frase coerente, apenas se lançou para a frente novamente, agarrando o moreno com fúria, beijando-o intensamente. A língua habilidosa e quente dele contra a sua lançou arrepios por todo seu corpo, e ela mexia o quadril involuntariamente, tomada pelo prazer. Quebrou o contato, respirando forte contra os lábios dele, tão próximo que podia sentir a pele contra a sua. — ... Eu quero você... Agora. — falou com firmeza, em meio à respiração entrecortada.

Sasuke se divertiu com a ordem, parando de tocá-la, e Sakura podia sentir o inchaço naquele ponto específico, subitamente dando-se conta de quão absurdamente excitada estava e do quanto ansiava por ele ao ter o estímulo interrompido. Ele se afastou por um momento, e então a puxou para a ponta da cama, levantando suas pernas e segurando-a pelo joelho. Sakura se apoiou atrás, e em instantes sentia a glande roçando contra sua entrada úmida.

— Como quiser, doutora. — Sasuke falou antes de, lentamente, inserir seu pênis rígido como pedra para dentro.

O primeiro contato foi lento, ganhando espaço no canal, mas logo passou a deslizar facilmente, colocando-se totalmente dentro dela. Sasuke passou uma das mãos atrás da nuca da noiva, puxando-a para mais um beijo enquanto a sentia arquejar contra sua própria boca.

Então, segurando-a com firmeza atrás dos joelhos, passou a se mover. Primeiro lentamente, movendo-se para frente e para trás em movimentos curtos, sentindo-a se abrir para ele enquanto seu interior se moldava à sua forma, seu membro roçando contra as paredes, sem chegar até o final. Então, quando a sentiu adaptada, deslizou com facilidade, e após ir e vir algumas vezes, sentiu sua glande tocar o colo do útero.  
Sakura soltava gemidos roucos, e o moreno arquejava com os movimentos. Uma leve camada de suor se formou nas peles de ambos.

Passou a estocá-la com maior ritmo e intensidade, sempre segurando-a com firmeza, porém gentil, ouvindo o som de pele e umidade se chocando. Cada vez que a percorria sentia um arrepio perpassar seu corpo, ondas de calor e eletricidade que varavam seu interior, e ela se contorcia ao senti-lo topar-se contra o fundo, várias e várias vezes.

Sasuke a penetrava indócil, constante e poderoso como era, mas ainda assim a acariciava e beijava, passando sua língua pelo pescoço, capturando os lábios arquejantes enquanto impulsionava o quadril para a frente naquele ritmo intenso e incansável. 

Sakura se contorceu convulsivamente, o choque do pênis dele contra seu interior lançando ondas de prazer que a faziam sentir-se incapaz de permanecer parada. Retorcia-se furiosa contra ele, cravando as unhas contra o tronco alvo do noivo, sentindo Sasuke estocá-la cada vez mais rápido. Achou que fosse explodir, sentindo tudo convergir para um pico que fez seu abdômen se contrair e os dedos dos pés se retraírem.

— S-sasuke, eu vou—

Apenas abriu a boca em um grito praticamente mudo e rouco quando o ápice a atingiu, apertando os ombros de Sasuke diante de si com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos, arqueando o tronco com aquela sensação de prazer arrebatadora. A onda quente a dominou, fazendo com que seu corpo se contraísse com leves espasmos incontroláveis.

Ouviu Sasuke grunhir, o suor escorrendo por sua têmpora com o esforço físico, e ele a sentiu comprimi-lo e então liberá-lo dentro dela. A sensação das unhas perfurando sua pele lançou um arrepio, e a onda de prazer do orgasmo o atingiu violentamente, fazendo com que se colocasse com um movimento brusco para dentro dela, agarrando-a contra si, intenso.

Ejaculou várias vezes dentro dela, entorpecido, vendo-a se contrair e absorvê-lo, arquejante.

— Sakura… — murmurou contra os cabelos da noiva, plantando um beijo terno na orelha que se perdia entre o emaranhado de fios cor-de-rosa bagunçados.

Ficaram ali, ofegantes, por um tempo considerável.

A sensação de prazer os deixava lânguidos, e eles trocaram beijos lentos e sensuais, embrenhando as mãos nos cabelos levemente suados um do outro. Estavam completamente imersos naquele momento.

Lá fora, o auto-falante soou:

— _Doutora Haruno, apresente-se à UTI._

Como que atingida por um raio, Sakura se lembrou de que estava em pleno expediente.

— Por _Kami,_ Sasuke, eu estou- eu estou no meio do trabalho! Eu não- _Ah_! — interrompeu a si mesma, subitamente constrangida e aflita, desvencilhando-se dele, saltando para fora da cama e quase caindo no chão devido aos joelhos bambos, sendo segurada pelo futuro marido completamente nu e nem um pouco espantado com sua reação exagerada. Pegava as roupas no chão, em pânico. — Eu preciso trabalhar, eu preciso voltar, estão me cham—

— Sakura. — com um movimento que ela havia sido incapaz de ver, ele a havia agarrado, voltando-a para si, e tinha seu rosto entre as mãos. — Fique calma. — Falou simplesmente.

O machucado em seu supercílio ainda brilhava, ela nem mesmo havia terminado o curativo. Aquele homem iria transformá-la em uma médica incompetente, isso se não a fizesse perder o emprego. Respirou fundo, o timbre da voz dele sempre lançando arrepios por seu corpo, e sentiu-o soltar seu rosto.

— Eu nem sequer fiz seu curativo. — falou, mordiscando o lábio inferior, fitando o corte que maculava aquele rosto impossivelmente perfeito.

— Não tem problema.

Terminou de pegar as roupas, vestindo-se rápida e desajeitadamente, enquanto o Uchiha parecia calmo e satisfeito. Sasuke era impossível.

Foi só quando ela estava prestes a sair, tentando ajeitar-se como podia da roupa amassada, cabelos suados e respiração ofegante, que ele finalmente falou, revelando seus segredos:

— Eu me deixei ser atingido por um dos inimigos.

Sakura fechou o rosto com uma carranca instantaneamente, disposta a dar-lhe um esporro. Sasuke era seu noivo, mas ainda assim, era um _idiota arrogante e prepotente_ , e ela não queria ele brincando em missões. Nem sequer estava casada ainda, e não tinha a intenção de ser viúva tão cedo, não. Abriu a boca para repreendê-lo, simultaneamente admirando enquanto o moreno vestia a blusa sobre seu torso perfeitamente definido, mas ele continuou antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa:

— Queria ver a Doutora Haruno.

Um pontinho de satisfação brotou no peito de Sakura, fazendo com que suas bochechas se enrubescessem. Tentou disfarçar a todo custo, fazendo um bico que mal escondia o quão sem jeito ficava toda vez que o futuro marido, através de pequenos gestos e elogios indiretos como aquele, deixava claro que sentia sua falta e a queria por perto.

— Apenas trate de cuidar desse machucado, Senhor Uchiha. — respondeu, saindo da sala ainda com as pernas bambas.


End file.
